Mi primera vez
by Ley-Ara
Summary: Los personajes cuentan uno a uno su primer experiencia sexual. Completo.
1. Chapter 1

**MI PRIMERA VEZ.**

Historia inventada por que he retomado yo para aplicarla a los personajes de Inuyasha XD.

Muy bien, aquí los personajes contarán cómo fue su primera experiencia sexual, esto se hará por capítulos, es decir, cada personaje tendrá su capi respectivo, y primeramente nos enfocamos al protagonista de la serie de animé, INUYASHA, que como ya todos sabemos su primer amor fue la muerta viviente Kikyo, que aunque no nos guste así es, y bueno este será el 1º encuentro, es mejor que el trago más amargo sea el primero.

_**Inuyasha.**_

Salimos de la aldea, era una tarde preciosa, ella caminaba entre la hierba con rumbo indefinido, nos adentramos al bosque yo la seguía fielmente, detrás de ella, observándola, contemplándola.

Se detuvo frente a un claro, se sentó y se recargó en un árbol cercano, con una mano me indicó que tomara asiento, sus ojos brillaban en demasía.

-Bonita tarde ¿verdad?-dijo ella mirándome.

-Si, muy bonita.-dije yo.

-Me pregunto qué será de este mundo si esto sigue así.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunté yo desconcertado.

-A las guerras que vivimos, me pregunto si el amor podrá sobrevivir a todo esto.-dijo ella mirándome fijamente.

-Claro que si, siempre existirá este sentimiento.-dije yo.

-También espero que tu y yo pudiésemos estar juntos siempre.-dijo ella tomando mi mano y pasándola por su sus hombros.

-Claro que estaremos siempre juntos, siempre.-dije yo muy serio.

-Júrame que siempre estarás conmigo.-dijo ella tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

-Te lo juro.-dije envuelto en el aroma y la calidez de su aliento.

Entonces ella me besó tiernamente y poco a poco la intensidad del beso fue aumentando, ya no solo eran roces de labios ahora su lengua exploraba mi boca, haciendo que de mi garganta brotara un jadeo.

Mis manos se perdieron en la cabellera azabache de ella, proporcionando caricias y provocando sus estremecimientos.

Ella me abrazó cada vez más, hasta que pude sentir en mi pecho sus pezones duros como piedras, estaba excitada, yo lo sabía podía olerlo, de pronto paró y comenzó a besarme en cuello, yo sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal.

De un movimiento se acomodó en mi regazo, abrazándome como una niña pequeña, la escuché suspirar, me miró y mi nombre brotó de sus labios en un leve susurro, volvió a besarme pero esta vez fui yo quien la besó con pasión, el aroma de su excitación me estaba volviendo loco, fui bajando por su cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas, succionando de vez en cuando, y lamiendo con fervor cada centímetro de ese blanco cuello.

Mientras la escuchaba suspirar, la apretaba más contra mi, quería sentirla mejor, logré llegar a la base de su cuello donde la tela del traje era un óbice para seguir con mi tarea, así que sin previo aviso lo jalé haciendo que quedara al descubierto parte de su hombro el cual volví a besar de la misma manera, de pronto me encontré con que la tela del traje caía libremente, me di cuenta de que ella había deshecho el nudo de la blusa (ni idea de cómo se llame la parte blanca del ahori) la miré sorprendido, ella solamente me sonrió pícaramente, la volví a besar apasionadamente, con mi peso logré recostarla en la hierba.

Una de mis manos viajó por debajo de la blusa, acariciando libremente su torso desnudo, ella acariciaba mi espalda una y otra vez, suspirando mi nombre a cada momento, singularmente lo que más me gustaba eran esos suspiros que brotaban de su boca, una y otra vez.

Mi boca logró colarse más debajo de sus hombros, provocando que ella arqueara su espalda, logré quitar por completo la tela del ahori, mostrando así los senos de ella, que se movían hacía arriba y hacía abajo, al ritmo de su agitada respiración. El verla en ese estado de excitación hizo que un calor tibio que ya se alojaba en mi parte baja, cambiara de temperatura drásticamente, pues ya no era un calor tibio sino que ardía en mí.

Besé con ahínco esos pechos, succioné con gusto esos pezones, mordisqueé y lamí cada uno de ellos logrando que los suspiros de ella pasaran a ser ahora gemidos que subían de decibeles a cada momento.

Yo ya no podía más, mi instinto me decía que faltaba algo, no sabía muy bien qué pero lo sentía, ella deshizo el nudo de su pantalón, después tomó mis manos y las guió hacia su cintura, haciendo que se deslizaran con todo y su pantalón, dejándola totalmente desnuda, expuesta a mi.

Al verla lo único que pude hacer fue contemplarla, de pronto me encontré encima de ella besándola con pasión, ella abrió las piernas dejándome entre ellas, solo recuerdo que una de las manos de ella se posó en mi cintura y deshizo el nudo que ataba mi pantalón, logró bajarlo un poco con la ayuda de sus pies que se deslizaron de mi cintura a un poco más abajo….dejando mi intimidad al descubierto.

Noté como ella se restregaba a mi parte que ya estaba rígida, pero algo dentro de mi, algo me decía que no era así como debía ser, así que me incorporé quedando de rodillas, y la volteé, quedando ella de espaldas, cogí sus caderas y la acerqué a mi, besé y lamí su espalda una y otra vez, mientras ella me preguntaba "qué pasa" no obtuvo respuesta verbal alguna, separé sus carnes y me introduje en ella, la escuché gritar, pero no hice demasiado caso, estaba demasiado excitado para escuchar lo que decía, comencé a moverme lentamente, como meciéndome en ella, sus gemidos volvieron, esta vez acompañados con los míos, que más que gemidos era gruñidos.

La velocidad se hizo presente, las embestidas eran rápidas, la calidez de su interior quemaba mi miembro, que yo quería introducir cada vez más profundamente, ella ya no gemía, volvía a gritar, su aroma ahora era más nítido y estaba mezclado con el mío.

La escuché lanzar un grito más alto que los anteriores, su aroma se intensificó por unos momentos, yo aún seguía embistiéndola, me pareció llegar a la gloria cuando por fin esa energía que se acumulaba en mi vientre explotó, haciéndome caer en un letargo prolongado.

Me dejé caer encima de ella, quien recibió todo mi peso haciéndola caer en la hierba, mientras algo se derramaba en sus entrañas, algo que la hizo suspirar una vez más.

Esa fue mi primera experiencia sexual, la cual compartí con mi primer amor.

La cual recordaré por siempre, pero eso no significa que sea mejor que las que tengo con mi hembra actual.

----------------------------

Bueno aquí me tienen con mis fics al más puro estilo hentai..XDDDD.

Saludos!.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi primera vez**.

**Kagome.**

Una de tanta batallas se había sucitado en el sengokú, Inuyasha sorpresivamente había resultado lesionado, indudablemente la presencia de Kikyo no había ayudado en nada, solamente había ocasionado la distracción de él, causando así su herida.

Al terminar la batalla la siguió pero no tardó en regresar, al parecer la perdió de vista y decidió regresar con nosotros, Sango y yo procuramos curar las heridas pero éstas necesitaban de más atención, así que lo montamos en Kirara para llevarlo a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, ella sabría que hacer.

Cuando llegamos ella nos recibió y atendió gentilmente a Inuyasha, un rato después entré yo a ayudar en la curación, él evadía mi mirada, y yo no supe la razón del porqué, sin embargo una desazón surgió de mi interior _"¿Y si él decidía echarme de su lado? Tal vez ya había decidido quedarse con ella, ¿qué iba yo a hacer con todo este sentimiento?"_ miles de inseguridades se apoderaron de mi ser, impidiendo pensar claramente, sentí su mirada fija en mi, me hablaba, desperté de mi letargo _"Ya estoy mejor, no es necesario que te quedes aquí_" me dijo seriamente, una serie de emociones comenzó a surgir de repente, ira, celos, preocupación y de pronto exploté: _"¡Tu no agradeces nada, yo que en verdad me preocupo por ti, eres un idiota, no haces más que pensar en ella, después de estos dos años que he pasado aquí, por ti solamente, he desechado una vida normal por estar contigo y así me lo pagas, te odio!" _Al terminar mi discurso salí de la cabaña mitad avergonzada mitad aliviada por decir al fin lo que pensaba, y es que después de tanto tiempo de callar…me estaba ahogando.

Me dirigí al pozo, no podía estar ni un momento más ahí, yo me desentendí de todo y de todos, regresé a mi época, me sentía herida, creer que él después de tanto tiempo no había podido decidirse, no sabía muy bien qué dolía más, si su indecisión o la incertidumbre de ser rechazada.

Tres días después, mi enojo ya había menguado pero al parecer a él no le importaba si regresaba o no, pues no había venido por mí, y eso me dolía.

Otro día más sin su presencia, me estaba volviendo loca, lo extrañaba mucho, me sentía vacía sin él, vacía y herida. Entonces por un milagro ocurrió y comprendí el porqué de su ausencia, al mirar el calendario me di cuenta _"¡hoy hay luna nueva!"_ cogí mis cosas y regresé a la época antigua.

Al volver me dirigí a la casa de la anciana Kaede, fuera de la cabaña frente a una fogata donde se cocinaban unos pescados, estaban Miroku y Sango que al verme me saludaron alegremente, yo les pregunté por él, me dijeron que se encontraba mejor y que estaba dentro de la cabaña, fui hacia ahí y entré, lo encontré sentado frente a una ventana, me acerqué e inmediatamente volteó a verme _"¿Qué haces aquí?"_ me preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos. _"Me aburría en mi casa, así que decidí regresar"_ fue mi respuesta, y me senté a su lado. No quería pelear.

Al caer la noche la transformación de él se hizo presente, sus cabellos blancos como la espuma se volvieron negros como la noche, sus garras desaparecieron así como sus orejas, no pude evitar notar que Inuyasha tanto el hanyou como el humano eran demasiado atractivos. Me sonrojé ante mis propios pensamientos.

La cena de esa noche la preparé yo, con mucho cariño y especialmente para él, pero me llevé una decepción al no verlo salir de la cabaña, lo mandé llamar con Shippo que regresó diciendo que él no tenía hambre, yo empecinada en que él comiera algo pues según Sango y Miroku solo había comido en la mañana, cosa realmente rara en él.

"_Inuyasha, te traje la cena, en vista de que tu no quieres salir_" le dije yo sentándome a su lado, _"Ya dije que no tengo hambre, gracias"_ me contestó volviéndome la cara, cosa que me molestó _"Pues te lo comes, quieras o no, yo lo hice especialmente para ti"_ le dije al tiempo que le acerqué el pescado a la boca y sin darme cuenta coloqué mi mano en su pierna, él se tensó.

"_N-no quiero nada, déjame solo_" fue su balbuceante respuesta, mi molestia iba en aumento, me estaba rechazando, me dolieron sus palabras, vi en su mirada azabache tintes melancólicos _"¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha? Tú no eres así, algo te preocupa, ¡cuéntame! ¿Confías en mí, no es así?"_ dejé el pescado a un lado, y me senté frente a él esperando se sincerara conmigo, _"Kagome, yo…no sé cómo decirte"_ agachó la mirada, me asusté "_Se trata de ella ¿no es así?"_ pregunté después de un rato de silencio que se hubiese prolongado si no lo rompía yo.

"_Se trata de las dos" _creí morir cuando escuché sus palabras, no quería dejarlo terminar así que me levanté y me dirigí hacía el quicio de la puerta _"Supongo que tenía que suceder, están predestinados, ella fue tu primer y único amor después de todo"_ dije dándole la espalda, no quería que viera mi tristeza. Quería reclamarle, pero pudo más mi tristeza y el dolor que emergía de mi pecho al saberlo perdido. Salí corriendo de la cabaña sin rumbo fijo, me interné en el bosque oscuro.

Llegué a una laguna termal, me desplomé en la hierba, mis pulmones necesitaban aire, lo tomaba a bocanadas pero ni así podía mitigar el dolor que se albergaba ahí, al recordar lo anterior mis mejillas comenzaron a humedecerse, mi vista se nubló por las lágrimas que brotaban constantemente, mi cuerpo se curvó haciéndome un ovillo, mis sollozos hacían eco en el lugar_. "¿Kagome?"_ escuché su voz con tintes preocupados.

"_Kagome, no llores por favor"_ suplicó, sentí su presencia junto a mi, me acarició el pelo a lo que yo reaccioné con un movimiento brusco alejándome de él. _"Déjame, tu ya has elegido, no tienes porqué consolarme, vete por favor"_ dije entre sollozos. "Sí, tienes razón, yo ya he elegido…pero no es a ella" dijo esto con voz seria, al verlo a los ojos me topé con su mirada azabache, que brillaba más que nunca. De pronto sonrió tímidamente y se me acercó.

"_Te elegí a ti Kagome, lo hice el día de la batalla, la seguí solamente por eso, ya tenía días pensándolo, y quería decírselo" _ mis lágrimas cesaron al instante. Él continúo hablando _"Me di cuenta de que la aprecio, pero ella ya es un recuerdo, tú eres mi presente, y contigo es con quien quiero estar"_ de mi rostro lloroso asomó una sonrisa, de pronto el dolor en mi pecho se esfumó.

"¿De veras?" pregunté yo incrédula. Él me sonrió ampliamente, aceptando tácitamente.

Me lancé hacía él abrazándolo y escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, respiré hondo como tratando de aspirar todo su aroma, sentí sus brazos rodearme yo por instinto me apegué más a él, no quería separarme, el abrazo embonaba tan bien, es como si su cuerpo y el mío fueran piezas de algún rompecabezas que se unía a la perfección.

Sin separarme de él, levanté mi rostro húmedo por las lágrimas derramadas, y lo miré directo a los ojos _"Te quiero"_ fue mi declaración firme pero dulce, brotó de mis labios sin siquiera pensarlo, él acercó su rostro hacia mi hasta que su frente pegó con la mía, rozó su nariz contra la mía, y me abrazó más fuerte, lenta y pausadamente sus labios y su aliento recorrieron todo mi rostro, logrando con ello erizar mi piel y un cosquilleo se instaló en la nuca, detrás de mi cabeza.

Llegó hasta mis labios y se detuvo ahí, rozándolos con los suyos, eran tan suaves e irresistiblemente me atrajeron como imanes, terminé besándolo yo, me apretó más a su cuerpo que expedía una calidez embriagadora, de pronto sus labios ya no bastaban, como si hubiese adivinado mi sentir su lengua rozó mis labios, como pidiendo permiso para entrar, yo le cedí el paso encantada, era suave y se movía a un compás pausado, acariciando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, reconociendo su nuevo refugio.

El aire comenzó a escasear, el beso se rompió más no así el encanto entre nosotros, de pronto me di cuenta que estaba recostada en el pasto, no supe cómo había ido a parar ahí, él se encontraba con la mitad de su cuerpo encima del mío. Su mirada tenía un brillo especial jamás visto, me acarició el rostro, con su dedo delineó cada facción, su mirada seguía el recorrido, mientras él seguía con eso pude al fin reconocer los precipitados latidos de mi corazón, nuestros ojos se cruzaron otra vez, él bajó la mirada hasta mis labios y se relamió inconscientemente los suyos, se acercó y me besó, está vez no dudó, ya no era un beso tierno, mucho menos lento y apasionado, esta vez era un beso apasionado y violento, lleno de erotismo, pausaba un momento solo para mordisquear mis labios y saborearlos uno a uno.

Las caricias se hicieron presentes, sus besos ya no eran solo en mis labios, ahora se alojaban cerca de mi oreja, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a mi cuello, mi respiración era entrecortada, supe que de seguir así esto terminaría en algo más que solo besos y caricias…increíblemente no me importó, en ese momento me di cuenta de que lo deseaba, y no quería que parara. Una de sus manos rasposas y grandes se coló por debajo de mi blusa, acariciando mi estómago, mientras la otra se incrustaba detrás de mi cabeza, yo acariciaba su espalda una y otra vez.

Di un respingo cuando sentí que su mano tocó mi seno, pero me relajé enseguida cuando lo acarició suavemente por encima de mi prenda. Una de mis manos viajó hasta su estomago, logrando entrar debajo de su ropa para acariciarlo, percibiendo su calor corporal. _"Kagome"_ lo escuché suspirar, algo dentro de mi despertó, busqué su rostro y lo besé con toda la pasión que sentí.

Sus labios húmedos viajaron por mi cuello una vez más, esta vez se deshizo de mi blusa y de todo óbice que se interpusiera entre sus besos y mis senos, los besó con intervalos de ternura y pasión, provocando mis gemidos, no supe cómo fue que su rata de fuego desapareció, dejando su pecho al descubierto, no pude resistirme y lo acaricié con fervor, mis dedos dibujaban líneas ininteligibles en ella, de pronto sentí una dureza extraña que rozaba mis muslos, abrí mis ojos totalmente, los viré hasta encontrar su rostro, que con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba de uno de mis pezones, mi respiración agitada se tornó aún más, verlo así con esa expresión de total abandono me excitó más, mis piernas como obedeciendo a una inercia ajena a mi, se abrieron dando paso al extraño que se acomodaba en mi centro. Amé esa sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo, en la cual me perdí.

Finalmente me miró, sus ojos a pesar de mostrar ese brillo especial mostraban también un asomo de duda _"Te quiero_" le dije. _"Yo te amo_" dijo al tiempo que se introducía en mi, despacio, lentamente, como disfrutando de las sensaciones que producía la inserción, una vez que estuvo completamente dentro de mi, comenzó a mecerse sobre mi, nunca creí que una fricción de pieles pudiese ser tan placentera, el ritmo pausado se tornó más y más rápido, la fuerza con la que se movía, sus labios emitiendo mi nombre entre suspiros y gemidos al igual que yo, el ronco gruñido que dio cuando al final se derramó en mi, cimbrando mi cuerpo, mis piernas que enredadas en su cadera temblaron más.

Cayó sobre mí, abrazándome como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo recibí gustosa, al final supe que con él sería inmensamente feliz. Acaricié su pelo negro, él giró su rostro hasta encontrar el mío _"Te amo, quédate a mi lado" _no era una orden, tampoco una declaración, era una suplica envuelta en un mar de cariño e inseguridad.

"Por siempre Inuyasha" le dije a la vez que besaba su cabeza y acariciaba su pelo.

-------------------

¡Fin! ¡Comentarios!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi primera vez**

_**Miroku.**_

Las mujeres de la aldea Ichiwa, estaban predestinadas por designio del hombre a servir en dos tipos de trabajo, uno era a casarse y ser el ama de casa sumisa y obediente; y el otro a servir como maestro de las artes sexuales a los principiantes, que generalmente eran personas poderosas y de gran prestigio en la región.

Las segundas, al contrario de lo que pudiese ser hoy en día vergonzoso y vil, en ese entonces era bien visto, se les tenía enorme respeto a la mujeres que se dedicaban a ejercer este antiquísimo oficio, puesto que cada una de ellas tenía la experiencia y el saber suficientes sobre dichas artes.

Una de esas mujeres fue llamada en servicio de su deber, su objetivo era un jovencito de aproximados 15 años, un chiquillo a cargo de un viejo monje robusto y de aspecto bonachón, quien contaba con una fama respetuosa en toda la región.

-Miroku, ya es hora de que tu etapa como hombre de comienzo.-anunció el señor al chico.

-¿Mi etapa?-preguntó el chiquillo confundido.

-Si, tu etapa. Sé que a tu edad debes de tener algunas curiosidades sobre ti y tus impulsos.

-¿Qué impulsos?-cuestionó el jovencito de nueva cuenta, cada vez entendía menos al viejo, siempre hablaba en aquél tono filosófico que solo buda sabía de donde obtenía.

-Tus impulsos, esos que todo hombre siente.-dijo el hombre en un tono de obviedad que resultaba molesto.

-Mis impulsos.-murmuró el chico, exprimiéndose el cerebro para comprender a qué se refería el hombre.

-Sobre cómo te sientes respecto a una chica.-dijo el hombre tratando de encarrilar al chamaco sobre el tema en cuestión.

-Chicas.-dijo el joven en tono bajito, para segundos después enrojecer como un rábano.

-Por fin me has entendido.-dijo el hombre rodando los ojos.

-¿Cómo voy a comenzar mi etapa?-cuestionó el chico curioso, pues aunque le diese pena admitir frente al viejo monje, él tenía sus tendencias a fantasear con chicas, por lo general mayores que él, pues no había chicas de su edad, al menos que él conociera.

-Mañana por la tarde llegará Akiyama sensei, ella viene de la aldea Ichiwa y será tu maestra, ella iniciará el ritual para dar comienzo a tu inicio.-dijo el hombre con tono solemne.

Esa noche Miroku no pudo dejar de pensar sobre cómo sería su ritual, se acostó en su futón dándole vueltas al asunto, sabía que el ser hombre, el ritual, toda esa situación no le era del todo ajena, pero tampoco podría decirse que sabía mucho sobre el tema, lo ponía nervioso la incertidumbre de no sabe qué era exactamente lo que iba a hacer, hasta que finalmente se durmió.

A decir verdad el chico no tenía experiencia alguna, no conocía el sabor de labios diferentes a los suyos propios, no sabía de caricias otorgadas por manos ajenas. Escasos meses atrás por primera vez, el chico en un baño de aguas termales exploró su cuerpo, notando una agradable sensación cada vez que tocaba una parte en específico, desde esa vez venía haciéndolo de vez en cuando, era como descargar su cuerpo de energía acumulada por días enteros.

Al día siguiente se despertó, la incertidumbre antes sentida ahora se mezclaba con el nerviosismo y la ilusión conforme pasaban las horas, cuando la tarde llegó lo sorprendió encerrado en su habitación del antiguo templo, el viejo monje lo mandó llamar, pero en un momento de pánico, se mostró renuente a salir de ahí, por tanto el viejo monje tuvo que ir en su busca.

Cuando lo hubo traído a jalones de orejas y empujones, lo obligó a tomar asiento en espera de la visitante, que había sido llevada a sus aposentos.

La puerta se abrió y pasó otro monje anunciando a la mujer que venía detrás.

-Akiyama sensei, excelencias.-anunció el monje, dejando pasar a una chica de aproximados 20 años, era muy joven, de tez tostada por el sol, ojos finamente rasgados y delicados rasgos, era muy bonita, vestía un kimono azul celeste que combinaba a la perfección con su piel.

Después de las rigurosas y solemnes presentaciones, Miroku fue enviado a dar un paseo con Akiyama, cosa que lo puso realmente nervioso, pues a pesar de que en el templo había visto algunas chicas lindas, nunca se había plantado frente a una, tal y como estaba ahora.

Ella al ver su estado trató de entablar conversación, rato después hablaban muy animadamente, los nervios e incertidumbre eran historia.

Increíblemente, la chica sabía manejar cualquier tema, había cosas que Miroku ignoraba, y que sin embargo ella le contaba y explicaba, él le preguntó, muy ingenuamente, si por eso le llamaban maestra.

-No.-contestó ella sonriendo delicadamente.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó él.

-Bueno digamos que mis enseñanzas se limitan a ciertas artes.-dijo ella sonriendo de lado.

-¿Qué artes? ¿Me las enseñarás?

-Claro, ven vamos a mis aposentos.

Cuando ella cerró la puerta de la habitación, el ambiente se cargó de una energía diferente, Miroku no supo a qué se debía hasta el momento en que ella se encontraba frente a él, preguntándole con voz coqueta.

-¿Ya has dado un beso?

-No.-fue la corta respuesta de él, que veía acercarse el bello rostro de la chica al suyo.

-Qué rico, seré la primera entonces.-dijo la mujer en un susurro, mientras acortaba más y más la distancia, que separaba sus rostros.

Miroku sintió una suave presión en sus labios, un agradable cosquilleo los recorrió. Lentamente y por inercia él fue respondiendo, así pasaron unos momentos, hasta que ella con sus propios labios entreabrió los de él, introduciendo su lengua que acariciaba todo a su paso.

Un gemido brotó de la garganta de Miroku, su respiración se agitaba y no podía hacer nada para controlarla, sus pulmones faltos de aire decidieron por su bien dejar entrar el preciado oxigeno, aunque reacios a hacerlo, pues el cosquilleo se iba extendiendo por todo su ser, y lo mejor de todo era que no quería parar.

-¿Qué pasa?-cuestionó la chica cuando éste se separó, pues por su inexperiencia lo hizo bruscamente.

-Necesito un poco de aire.-dijo él jadeando.

-Me temo que primero tendré que enseñarte a besar, esa será nuestra primera lección.-dijo ella acercándose una vez más.

La sesión de besos duró unos momentos, al menos Miroku lo sintió así, pues se dice que cuando te gusta hacer algo, el tiempo pasa tan rápido que te parece muy escaso. Eso ocurrió a Miroku pues cuando salió de la habitación de Akiyama, la tarde se había esfumado ya, el cielo antes enrojecido ahora era oscuro con algunas manchas de colores brillantes titilando.

A la mañana siguiente las cosas que se acostumbraban hacer no cambiaron, la presencia de Akiyama no era de mucha relevancia en el templo, pero si para Miroku, que se esmeró particularmente en mantenerse limpio y oliendo a extracto de hojas mentoladas. Esa tarde el alumno y la maestra volvieron a la lección, pero esta vez el chico ya no quería solo besos, sus manos exploraron el juvenil y terso cuerpo de ella, topándose con dos montañas ubicadas en su tórax, de suavidad perversa, pensó Miroku.

-Veo que ya estás listo, probemos entonces.-dijo ella.

Comenzó a desvestirse, su kimono blanco cayó al suelo con un suave fru fru, después deshizo el elaborado moño, dejando caer una cascada de pelo negro sobre sus hombros desnudos. Miroku la vio deslumbrado, alargó una de sus manos para tocarla, cerciorarse de que no era una ilusión. Ella sonrió.

Se acercó a él y lo besó nuevamente, lenta y pausadamente lo fue desnudando, mientras él se permitía jugar con los pechos de ésta, primero lo hizo tímidamente, después demasiado brusco que provocó que ella le diera un manotazo.- No tan fuerte.- le dijo.- Sé delicado.

Y así lo hizo, después no supo cómo, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya los estaba besando con lujuria, un sentimiento nunca antes sentido.

Las cosas sucedieron como en cámara lenta, primero ella lo separó de si, se hincó y tomó el ya enhiesto miembro de él entre sus suaves manos, lo acarició causando suaves gemidos de Miroku, pronto éste sintió la humedad y succión que le hizo, instintivamente, asir la cabeza de ella para que no dejara de hacer eso.

Un placer inimaginable embargó el ser de Miroku, pronto, "demasiado pronto" pensó Akiyama, el chico dejó escapar su esencia, causando la frustración de la maestra.

Una vez más, volvieron a los besos, ella le dijo que tenía que contenerse, aprender a hacerlo era imprescindible. Nuevamente, ella asió el miembro de él estimulándolo una y otra vez, exceptuando esta vez, el estímulo bucal.

Ella se recostó en su futón y lo invitó a que él hiciera lo mismo, ella acarició el pecho amplio de él, provocándole ligeros escalofríos. Después lo llenó de besos, por instinto el chico se colocó encima de ella, que por su parte separó sus piernas, de donde Miroku pudo notar, se desprendía un calor embriagador.

Él volvió a juguetear con los senos de ella, una de sus manos se deslizó hasta el lugar donde emanaba ese calor, lo sintió húmedo, lo estimuló y finalmente, y de nueva cuenta siendo ella la que diera el primer paso alzando sus caderas, indicándole qué hacer, lo penetró.

Calidez extrema, humedad y succión fueron las sensaciones primeras que su miembro pudo percibir, el placer desencadenado fue aún mayor, sintió nuevamente que su esencia saldría de él, pero recordando los consejos de su maestra, hizo cuanto pudo por contenerse unos momentos más, pero solo duraron unos instantes, pues inevitablemente no pudo aguantar más. Terminó.

-Estaba tan cerca chico.-dijo ella agitadamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Tenemos que trabajar más en esto.-dijo ella incorporándose un poco.

-¿Ahora?-preguntó Miroku sorprendido.

-No, debes descansar…esto solo fue el comienzo…te falta practica solamente, y yo te voy a ayudar.-dijo ella dándole un beso rápido.

Y así fue, ella lo ayudó en demasía, y terminó haciéndolo adicto a las artes sexuales, tanto que el alumno superó al maestro…

---------------------

Ya me había tardado mucho con este fic...solamente me falta un capi y terminamos…jojo XD

Nos vemos.

Pd. ¡FELIZ AÑO!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sango. **

**-Diálogos.-**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

**FIC inspirado en uno de los capítulos de la historia de PiriChan Anti kikio. **

**-----------------------------**

Una hermosa mañana se cernía en el sengokú, el canto de las aves era arrastrado por las olas del viento fresco del alba. Todo parecía tranquilo, y es que así sería desde ahora, Inuyasha y compañía habían terminado finalmente con el poderoso Naraku.

Al pie de una montaña se encontraba Sango, la exterminadora con los ojos enrojecidos por haber llorado durante las ultimas horas la muerte definitiva de su hermano, el pequeño Kohaku, a su lado, intentando consolarla se encontraba el monje Miroku, cuyo agujero había cerrado ya, y Shippo.

-Ahí viene Kagome.-anunció con voz trémula el pequeño zorro.

Y era verdad, a ciertos metros se visualizaba a Kirara, que traía en su lomo a la chica que vino del futuro, extrañamente no venía acompañada de su inseparable y fiel Inuyasha.

-¡Sango!-exclamó la chica cuando Kirara aterrizaba cerca de ellos.

-¿Está usted bien señorita Kagome?-preguntó con voz triste Miroku, mientras el pequeño zorro corría a los brazos de la morena.

-Solo unos cuantos rasguños.-dijo ella, con mirada apagada.

-Al fin todo acabó.-acotó Sango dirigiéndole una sonrisa amarga.

-Lo siento tanto.-replicó Kagome, yendo hacia la castaña y sentándose a su lado para tratar de aliviar su dolor.

-¿Dónde está Inuyasha?-inquirió extrañado Miroku.

-Naraku mató a Kikyo, él debe sentirse culpable por ello, pero realmente la culpable de su muerte soy yo.-repuso la morena cabizbaja.-Pues sí Inuyasha no hubiese ido a salvarme de las garras de uno de los monstruos, ella aún viviría.

-Y usted estaría muerta, entonces Inuyasha se sentiría realmente culpable.-sentenció Miroku.

-Es verdad Kagome, el no se lo perdonaría nunca, él solamente está triste porque ya no la verá, no olvides que ha sido una parte importante de su pasado.-acotó Sango.

-Si, tienen razón.-dijo Kagome sonriendo forzadamente.

-Creo que iré a buscarlo.-propuso Miroku trepando al lomo de la bestia felina.-Vamos Kirara.

-Pero aún así me duele.-continuó Kagome, después de un prolongado silencio.

-Te entiendo.-replicó la castaña.- Pero de ahora en adelante, creo que las cosas van a cambiar, al menos eso espero.

-¿Qué harás Sango?-inquirió Kagome.

-No tengo una aldea a la cual volver, creo que me refugiaré en la de la anciana Kaede, intentaré rehacer mi vida ahí. ¿Tu?

-Supongo que debo volver a mi tiempo. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.-repuso la pelinegra con voz queda.

-Ya veremos.-dijo la exterminadora en un suspiro.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Tres días después, cuando hubieron llegado a la aldea de la señora Kaede, los chicos se instalaron ahí, para descansar después del ajetreado viaje, Kagome se veía triste como una flor marchita, y aunque intentaba aparentar lo mejor posible no llegaba hacerlo.

Sango, después de haber perdido a su hermano, no se encontraba mejor, sin embargo había algo que comprendía, finalmente él estaría descansando en paz.

Y ella….ella debería seguir su camino hasta el día en que se tuviera que ir a su lado.

Esa tarde habló con la anciana sacerdotisa del pueblo, le pidió albergue, ella no se lo negó y le dijo que podía quedarse toda la vida ahí, si era lo que quería.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome al no ver reacción alguna de parte de Inuyasha, se dijo que lo mejor sería marcharse a su época, y así lo hizo esa misma tarde. No soportaba ver el dolor de la perdida en los ojos dorados del hanyou. Aprovechó que el perro demonio no estaba por la aldea y se marchó, Shippo lloró a mares, pero solo se calmó cuando ella le prometió que volvería algún día de estos. Sango y Miroku fueron a despedirla al pozo, y ahí la morena y la castaña se fundieron en un fraternal abrazo al cual se les unió el monje, quien por única vez colocó las manos donde debía.

-Entre todas las tragedias que hemos vivido, no podemos negar que ha sido una grata experiencia.-declaró el joven Miroku, cuando quedaron solos.

-Así es excelencia.-repuso la castaña secando las lágrimas de sus grandes ojos.

-Sé fuerte Sango, tienes una vida qué vivir.-le dijo el monje colocando sus grandes manos en los delicados hombros de la chica, que se tensó al momento, pues se sorprendió a si misma pensando _"Con usted."_

-Aún no olvido la promesa que me hiciste ¿La recuerdas?-Sango bajó la mirada azorada, sí que la recordaba, sin embargo aún no estaba lista para remover los pedazos de su corazón destrozado por la reciente perdida.

-Será mejor que volvamos. Shippo se quedó solo.-desvió la conversación, y se separó del agarre del monje.

-Esta bien.-repuso el pelinegro con voz apagada, y si Sango lo hubiese mirado sabría que en verdad se encontraba triste.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, la joven exterminadora permaneció al lado del pequeño Shippo y de su gatita Kirara, caída la noche apareció Inuyasha y el pequeño zorro a sabiendas de que la partida de Kagome era por su culpa, se lo echó en cara, armando tremendo alboroto que hizo que Inuyasha se volviera a marchar, maldiciendo a lo largo y ancho del camino.

El calor de la hornilla resguardaba del frío de la noche la silueta de la exterminadora, que se encontraba despierta en la cabaña, a su lado estaba Kirara en versión gigante con Shippo dormido en su tupido pelaje, unos metros más allá estaba el monje Miroku, ataviado en una frazada de lana color verde, comenzó a removerse incomodo entre las cobijas y empezó a balbucear cosas ininteligibles.

Sango preocupada, se acercó a él, y tocó su frente ligeramente sudada, lo llamó suavemente tratando de despertarlo. Nada. Lo movió un poco mientras lo llamaba y entonces él abrió los ojos con la más pura expresión de espanto reflejado en ellos.

La miró y después de unos instantes la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Sango pudo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo durante esos momentos que le parecieron una eternidad, se sentía mareada por el calor corporal y el aroma a bosque que expedía ese cuerpo. Notó como el abrazo se fue aflojando hasta que él dejó caer los brazos y los llevó hasta el perplejo rostro de la castaña para acunarlo. La miró largamente y Sango se perdió en esa mirada llena de sentimientos encontrados, tratando de descifrar cada uno de ellos.

Recuperó el sentido cuando sintió la tibieza de los labios del monje sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos sorprendida y se alejó de él.

-Sango…-habló él.

-Buenas noches.-cortó ella, caminando de vuelta hacia su futón.

Realmente no sabía que pasaba, su corazón le decía que sentía algo muy fuerte por ese hombre, sin embargo su impuesta razón siempre terminaba por sacar razonamientos lógicos ante los hechos que ocurrían. La verdad es que tenía miedo, no quería más dolor. Y una relación inestable con el monje más pervertido que conociera en sus veinte años de vida, era algo que eventualmente le traería dolor, conociéndolo….sabiendo que no era hombre de una sola mujer, la hacía desconfiar.

Después del incidente nocturno, la chica se distanció aún más de Miroku que por el contrario se mostraba apagado y con un aire melancólico. Tres días después Kagome regresó con Inuyasha a su lado, su rostro lucía radiante y parecía que habían acordado algo con la familia de Kagome pues, según dijo ella, se quedaría a vivir en la aldea durante un tiempo, algo que Sango no entendió muy bien pero que parecía que eran algunas semanas de vagaciones. Al siguiente día, Sango habló con la anciana Kaede para proponerle que ella podría enseñar a varios jóvenes las técnicas para cazar monstruos o bien para defenderse, cosa que la mujer aceptó encantada.

Así pasaron los días y Sango se volcó completamente en los entrenamientos, apenas y veía a su amiga Kagome y a sus demás compañeros. Uno de esos días, Sango encontró a Kagome llorando sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, que la abrazaba dulcemente. Shippo estaba sentando mirando hacia el camino con los ojos cubiertos en lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa?-interrogó la castaña preocupada por el estado anímico de sus amigos.

-Se fue.-contestó entre sollozos el pequeño zorro.

-¿Quién?

-Miroku.-respondió con voz queda el perro demonio.

Sango sintió que las palabras de Inuyasha la habían abofeteado.

-¿A dónde?-cuestionó con voz quebrada.

-No lo dijo.

Esa noche los ojos de Sango se humedecieron constantemente, ella que creía que la cercanía con aquél hombre le traería dolor, ahora resultaba que su distanciamiento le dolía igual o más.

"Qué ironía" pensó la joven.

Los días pasaron, y hubo un tiempo en que Kagome iba y regresaba a la aldea, ahora se sabía que Inuyasha y ella tenían algo más que una amistad, pues siempre estaban juntos, aunque las peleas seguían, no eran para nada trascendentales.

Hacía tiempo que Inuyasha había decidido quedarse como lo que era: un híbrido.

Cosa que Kagome había logrado, Sango sentía un gran vacio en su pecho cada vez que veía a la pareja tomada de la mano o abrazados mirando el ocaso.

Se preguntaba internamente si ella y Miroku podrían haber estado así…

A unos días antes de la víspera de navidad, un visitante arribó a la aldea, el monje Miroku estaba de vuelta. La anciana Kaede y sus amigos lo recibieron gustosos, estaba más delgado y aquél brillo pícaro en sus ojos se había esfumado. Cuando Sano salió de la cabaña y lo divisó su respiración se cortó abruptamente. Sin embargo no se movió ni un ápice.

-Un gusto volverte a ver Miroku.-saludó Inuyasha, prácticamente deshaciendo el abrazo de Kagome y el monje.

-A mi también me alegra verlos.-dijo él sonriendo, mientras su vista se desviaba hacia donde se encontraba la exterminadora.

-¿Te quedarás para navidad?-inquirió Shippo, mirándolo suplicante.

-Precisamente a eso vine, querido Shippo.-repuso él, encaminándose hacia la casa de la anciana.

De pronto Sango sintió una ola de rabia hacia aquél ser. Ella que se había pasado varias noches llorando amargamente su ausencia y él parecía indiferente a su dolor, como si no la hubiera echado de menos también. Se recriminó internamente por haber sufrido tanto por aquél canalla.

Esa noche hubo una cena, y para colmo de la exterminadora se tuvo que sentar frente al monje, que ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día. Y él hablaba y hablaba de las experiencias vividas durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente, y reía más sin embargo sus ojos parecían apagados.

A mitad de la charla de Miroku, donde relataba que cuando llegó a una aldea, el terrateniente lo había querido casar con una de sus bellas hijas, la cual había estado comportándose de una manera extraña, pues estaba poseída y él la había exorcisado. Sango se levantó excusándose.

En la víspera de navidad, en la aldea se preparó una gran fiesta, porque no solo se celebraría navidad, sino también el inicio de una nueva era, el paso de las eras era una celebración magnánima, donde se echaba la casa por la ventana.

Hicieron una pequeña plaza, bordeada de inmaculada nieve, donde los hombres colocaron muchas mesas formando un gran círculo a mitad de la placita. Los manteles blancos cubrieron la desnudez de las mesas y Kagome, Sango y otras chicas de la aldea se encargaron de decorar el lugar.

Mientras algunos más se encargaban de levantar un techo por si esa noche nevaba, las mujeres mayores se encargaron de los platillos y las bebidas.

A Kagome y Sango, les prestaron unos kimonos, pues esa noche era una noche muy especial para los aldeanos.

-Sango podrías decirle a la anciana Kaede que te diera un remedio para Shippo, creo que ha comido demasiado y se indigestó.-dijo la pelinegra trepada en una de las mesas mientras ponía algunos lazos de adorno cerca del techo.

-Esta bien.-repuso la exterminadora. Se encaminó con Shippo siguiéndole los talones y dando quejidos.

-Me duele.-dijo.

-Ya verás que con un remedio se te pasa.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de la anciana se encontraron a la anciana mujer, acompañada de Miroku.

-Disculpe señora Kaede, pero Shippo se siente mal, creo que está indigestado, y quería saber si tiene alguna poción para hacerlo sentirse mejor.-explicó Sango ignorando al pelinegro.

-¡Oh pequeños Shippo! Dejame ver si tengo algo.-dijo la anciana mientras miraba en una caja.- ¿Tienes algo de tomillo?-preguntó a Miroku.

-Creo que recolecté algo de eso durante mi viaje, enseguida le traigo.-replicó el monje poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la cabaña sin dirigir ni siquiera una mirada a la joven.

-Ven acá pequeño.-llamó Kaede al zorro.

-Me duele.-se quejó por enésima vez.

-¿Sango te importaría decirle a Miroku que también me dé algo de epazote, mientras yo cuido a Shipo?-pidió amablemente la mujer.

-Muy bien.-repuso la chica, que por un momento estuvo a punto de negarse en redondo.

Caminó despacio hacia la cabaña de Miroku e Inuyasha, que era una de las más alejadas, y antes de entrar aspiró profundamente.

-Excelencia, la anciana Kaede me pidió que le diera un poco de epazote también.-dijo ella con tono gélido, que ocultaba perfectamente su nerviosismo.

-Muy bien, un segundo, buscaré el otro.-dijo él sin mirarla, mientras rebuscaba en su equipaje.

Sango vio que tenía una infinidad de ramas y algo que parecía una fruta, una especie de manzana solo que ésta era redonda y de color anaranjado con manchitas café, se preguntó qué sería aquella fruta, que no había visto jamás en su vida.

-¿Te gusta?-le preguntó Miroku que finalmente la miraba a los ojos. Ella se inquietó.

-No la había visto nunca.-dijo ella, tratando de mantener su voz calmada.

-Es muy llamativa y tentadora, lástima que no la uso para esos fines.-replicó él extendiéndole el ramillete de epazotes.

-¿Para que sirve?-no supo si en verdad quería saber o solo había preguntado para quedarse a charlar más tiempo con él.

-Para varias cosas. La cáscara hace excelentes pociones para el resfriado, las semillas molidas, son un calmante para los nervios.-repuso el monje mirando ávidamente a la chica, que se sonrojó.

-Será mejor que lleve esto.-dijo ella saliendo de ahí con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora.

Esa tarde comenzó la celebración, la cual duraría 24 horas seguidas. Sango vestía un kimono rojo con detalles de color amarillo, su pelo estaba recogido y solo algunos mechones rebeldes se asomaban, sus labios estaban coloreados por una leve capa de brillo, gracias a un producto de Kagome.

Estaba sencilla, pero muy hermosa. Y lo comprobó cuando Kitaro, uno de sus alumnos así se lo hizo saber. Más allá sintió la pesadez de una mirada, los ojos de Miroku estaban puestos en ella, escrutándola palmo a palmo.

Cuando llegó la noche, las danzas comenzaron y las mujeres y los hombres iniciaron un cortejo mientras bailaban, Kagome había tenido que sacar a rastras a Inuyasha, no sin antes darles unos cuantos "abajo". Cuando empezaron a cambiar de pareja, fue Inuyasha quien sacó a Kagome de ahí. Sango estaba pasándola muy bien, nunca se había divertido tanto, pero cuando le tocó ir a parar a los brazos de Miroku su sonrisa se borró. Este la miraba embelesado, mientras sujetaba su espalda y la acercó un poco hacia si. Sango sintió una punzada de angustia.

Llegó la hora de cambiar de pareja y esa vez fue Miroku quien se negó a dejarla ir. La tomó del brazo y la llevó a donde nadie pudiera escucharlos.

-Necesitamos hablar.-le dijo.

-Yo quiero seguir bailado.-replicó Sango.

-Hablemos primero entonces y después vas con tu amigo a bailar lo que quieras.-dijo Miroku dando una mirada a Kitaro.

-Pues no quiero hablar.-repuso la exterminadora, recordando que estaba enfadada con él.

-Pues vas a hacerlo porque ya he esperado mucho tiempo.-y después de decir eso, la llevó hasta la aldea, cerca de sus cabañas.

-Muy bien. ¿Quieres hablar? habla.-lo encaró la castaña.

-Te extrañé.-dijo él con voz repentinamente suave.

-Miroku.-murmuró Sango, sintiendo todas sus barreras derritiéndose, ante esas dos palabras.

-Te he extrañado desde que te besé por última vez, dime Sango si tú sientes algo parecido, dime si me has extrañado también.-susurró con su frente pegada a la suya.

Sango sintió un repentino hormigueo en su estómago, su corazón latía locamente y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

-Si.-murmuró.-Me dolió mucho cuando te fuiste, y más cuando regresaste y me ignoraste por completo.

-Tu hiciste lo mismo, me ignoraste desde aquella noche, y a mi también me dolió por eso es que me fui, no soportaba tu indiferencia.

-Yo…yo fui muy tonta, pero es que tu…pensé, pensé tantas cosas.

-Estás divagando.-dijo Miroku sonriendo dulcemente.

Esa noche hablaron, y hablaron largo y tendido, las dudas se disiparon y los miedos se fueron.

Al día siguiente la fiesta en la pequeña plaza seguía, sin embargo ahí estaban ellos durmiendo placidamente en el futón de Miroku, que abrazaba la pequeña figura de Sango.

Los ojos color púrpura se abrieron cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su mejilla izquierda, las causantes eran algunas de las hebras castañas de Sango.

La admiró por un largo rato, con su dedo índice demarcó el contorno de sus facciones, después se enfocó en sus labios, pero no se atrevió a besarlos. No quería iniciar la mañana con una pelea.

Sango despertó y lo encontró mirando sus labios atentamente, lo primero que pensó era que era un pervertido, sin embargo se sorprendió a si misma deseando los suyos también.

-Buenos días.-le saludó con una diminuta sonrisa.

- Muy buenos.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Creo que es temprano.

-Tengo hambre.

-Voy por algo de comida a la plaza. Enseguida vuelvo.-dijo Miroku mientras se ponía de pie y se alisaba un poco la ropa.

Lo vio salir y suspiró. Se levantó y miró por la ventana, era verdad, la luz mortecina del alba indicaba que aún no amanecía por completo. Se volvió y su vista se fijó en la caja de la esquina, donde había visto a Miroku sacar la fruta aquella.

Llegó hasta ahí, y la buscó. Su estomago gruñía en protesta.

Finalmente la encontró y la limpió con la esquina de su kimono, la mordió.

La cáscara era dura, la pulpa tenía un sabor agridulce, una consistencia suave como de un melocotón.

Cuando Miroku regresó, llevaba consigo un paquete de comida y según la percepción de Sango esa túnica le quedaba endiabladamente sexy. Lo miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le preguntó Miroku y vio lo que sostenía en una de sus manos.

-¿Te comiste el ginnan?-interrogó inquieto.

-Tenía mucha hambre.-replicó ella sin quitarle la vista de encima. Un calor se extendía por su vientre bajo.

-Debiste esperarme. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Perfectamente.-y no mentía, se sentía más viva que nunca.

-Creo que prepararé algo.-dijo é mientras caminaba hasta la caja donde yacían sus hierbas.

-Ven a comer conmigo.-invitó ella con voz extrañamente coqueta.

Miroku la miró y tragó duro.

-Come tu primero.

Ella se acercó hasta él y le ofreció un poco de ginnan.

-No gracias.-replicó él nervioso.

-Miroku, deberías comer, estás muy delgado, aunque igualmente excitante.-le dijo Sango, cuyos ojos tenían un brillo diferente.

-Sango estás bajo el efecto del ginnan, esta no eres tú. Debes dejar pasar unas cuantas horas y entonces...-pero ya no prosiguió, pues la exterminadora le había cortado el habla plantándole un beso fuerte. El balbució algo ininteligible sobre los labios de ella y entonces sintió la lengua de la castaña introducirse en su cavidad, se movía torpe pero exquisitamente, era una sensación maravillosa.

Pero el preciso momento en que él perdió la cordura total, fue cuando una de las delgadas manos de Sango se introdujo debajo de su túnica, palpando la parte más íntima de la anatomía masculina.

En un principio se sobresaltó, pero no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido de placer. En algún momento de su desbordada pasión se encontró tumbado con Sango encima, besando con vehemencia la parte media de su cuello, algo que produjo escalofrío en aquél experimentado hombre.

El dirigió sus manos hasta los hombros de ella, con el propósito de alejarla, sin embargo, cuando Sango mordió el lóbulo de su oreja olvidó por completo cual era su fin, más no así quitó las manos de aquél lugar, sino que deslizó la tela hasta dejar al descubierto la piel blanca de la chica. No pudo resistirse y subió hasta ellos para besarlos con fervor.

Como si de un incentivo se tratase Sango se separó y tomó las manos del monje para colocarlas en sus senos, el los masajeó durante algunos segundos, pero le era imprescindible tocarlos realmente, sentir la piel que hasta hace unos momentos sus labios habían tocado ya.

Presuroso deslizó la tela del kimono hasta desnudar sutorsopor completó, se detuvo unos momentos para admirar los montes que tenía delante, saboreándolos con la mirada. Tocó los pezones levantados y sintió como algo en su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar.

Sango emitió un sonoro gemido cuando sintió los labios de Miroku probar sus pezones. Y entre caricias y besos apasionados, fueron quedando sin ropa que obstaculizara el roce de sus cuerpos.

Miroku levantó un poco a la chica, y con una de sus manos buscó la cavidad por la cual se introduciría, cuando la ubicó tomó su miembro y dejó que ella llevara el movimiento, Sango emitió un quejido, pero no se detuvo.

Lentamente dejó que su ser fuera embargado por aquél, que la llenaba totalmente.

Cuando se sintió completa, comenzó a moverse de forma torpe sobre él, Miroku puso sus manos en las caderas de ella para guiarla, después las bajó hasta los glúteos de ella, y los acarició de forma sensual, abriéndolos un poco para poder acceder mejor.

Un calor fue acumulándose en sus cuerpos, la energía que albergaban los hacía ir más rápido, con cada movimiento, con cada roce, lograban alcanzar un nivel de placer aún mayor, hasta que Sango gritó y se estiró para después caer rendida sobre el pecho de Miroku quien aprovechó para rodar sobre sí, hasta quedar sobre ella y continuó penetrándola con fuerza y rapidez, la exterminadora sintió como un liquido era derramado en sus entrañas mientras que el monje daba un sonoro gemido, más no paraba de moverse, paulatinamente dejó de hacerlo, pero no salió de ella.

Buscó su rostro y lo besó amorosamente.

-Te amo Sango.-le dijo cuando su voz entrecortada se lo permitió. Miraba el rostro enrojecido de la chica debajo de él.

-Yo también te amo Miroku.-respondió ella.-

-Creo q debemos dar gracias al ginnan por esto.-comentó él mientras reía, y entonces Sango se dio cuenta de que el brillo que caracterizaba la mirada de su amante, había vuelto.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió curiosa.

-Porque es un afrodisíaco, y sin él no hubiésemos llegado hasta aquí.

-Yo también lo creo.-respondió ella, abrazándolo fuertemente.

------------------------

Hola. Después de tanto tiempo actualizo XD y aki dejo el 4º y ultimo capitulo de esta serie.

Bueno el ginnan es una fruta asiatica…la verdad no creo ke tenga ninguna propiedad afrodisiaca. ¡sorry!

Tampoco tiene la fachada como yo la escribí. En cuanto al paso de las eras es una celebración que saqué de un libro que estoy leyendo..es una saga que les recomiendo xD se llama Crónicas de Belgarath.

…Pos nada, gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo. Y nos estamos viendo!


End file.
